Ares and the MiniTemple
by AresAngel
Summary: Ares "helps" me with making a miniature temple for him. "My" Ares is based on how Kevin Smith played him in the Hercules and Xena series. The pictures to go with this storie can be found at http://www.mehlaa.50megs.com/ares/minitempeleng.htm
1. Surprised

Disclaimer: "My" Ares is based on how Kevin Smith played him in the Xena and Hercules series.   
  
Dedication: To Kevin Smith - You will be missed  
  
Pictures that go with this story can be find at http://www.mehlaa.50megs.com/ares/minitempeleng.htm  
  
******************************************************  
  
~*~ Surprised ~*~  
  
The living room was lit up by a blue/white flash. In the light a man appears. He at me, amused. "Is everything going okay?" he says. I am to amazed to answer. He turns around to look at the little wooden box that is going to be a miniature temple. "It is small... but in these days a god can't complain." Mumbles the man.   
  
Jared wanders into the room and wags his tail at the man. Jared loves visitors and it doesn't matter if they come through the door or just flash in. The man pats my Doberman and then turns back to me. I am still sitting on the floor at the little table. In front of me there are still the two horses that I am trying to paint gold with acrylic paint.  
  
"You still didn't answer me." grins the man. I am trying to stand up… "ohhh… let me help you." He stretches out his hand and I take it, before I know what is happening I am standing on my feet. "Who are you?" I stammer "and how did you get inside my apartment?" A big grin plays on the face of the man "Don't you recognize me? That is strange. I only visit people who know me. In this home someone thinks a lot about me and there tons of times there has met conversations about me, so I thought I should visit. I am Ares, Son of Zeus, God of War." He watches me to see if I am impressed. And yes... I am a little but I am trying not to show it. Looking at him I can see that his ego is big enough already.   
  
"I just came to see how the building of my temple is getting on. It is good that we gods can change size otherwise this temple would be a bit cramped." He laughs about his own joke and his laugh is so infectious that I am laughing too. He looks at the little horse figurines on the table and nods his head in aprovement. "I am glad to see that after all these centuries people did not forget me." In a flash he disappears again. I just sat down to give the horses a second layer of gold paint when Ares flashes back into the room again. "Don't forget to show the people from the email group the pictures?" How do you know about that... I want to say... but he is gone again. 


	2. Offerings

Disclaimer: "My" Ares is based on how Kevin Smith played him in the Xena and Hercules series.   
  
Dedication: To Kevin Smith - You will be missed  
  
Pictures that go with this story can be find at http://www.mehlaa.50megs.com/ares/minitempeleng.htm  
  
******************************************************  
  
~*~ Offerings ~*~   
  
"What a bother!" I think. Again I try to threat the thin elastic string through my needle. I finally did it and I start picking up the little golden beats. At that same moment the living room is lit up by a blue/white flash. It startles me and I drop the beats on the floor. A deep manslaughter rumbles around my room. I am on hands and knees to pick up all the beats again. The beats disappear, "Is this what you are looking for?" says Ares while looking at his own hand. "Yes," I say "I am trying to fill up a treasure chest." While I am talking I point at the little sigarbox I painted. "It is going to contain gold bullion and jewels." Ares nods in aprovement. "The gold bullion I made by cutting matches in 3 pieces and painting them gold." The little box of gold disappears from the table and reappears in Ares' hand. "Wood with gold paint?" he mumbles. "Yes," I reply a little bit more angry sounding than I wanted to. "did you think I had lots of gold just laying around?" Ares looks at me with his dark eyes "Calm down," he says quasi apologetic "I didn't mean anything by it." He looks at the fake gold ones again. And then everything reappears on the table again.   
  
He turns around to watch the little wooden temple "What else is going to be in the treasure chest?" I started working with the beat again. "There is a little bag in the temple with little pearl colored beats in it. I am going to put them in as pearls. And my mom has some little stones that look like diamonds and my grandmother some glitter glue to make rubies." A growl of approval comes from the temple.   
  
"And this?" I look and see that Ares has a little bag with a basket of apples in his hand. "Did you make this too?" "No." I admit "Someone gave those to me." "You? They gave it to ME." Ares corrects me with a grin on his face. I look at him and agrees because I don't want a discussion. "And who gave those apples to me?" Ares asks. "Truus de Wild." I answer. "Good, I think I will go and visit Truus too." Before I can tell Ares that he better shouldn't he disappears again, leaving me behind with the beats. 


	3. It's my life isn't it?

Disclaimer: "My" Ares is based on how Kevin Smith played him in the Xena and Hercules series.   
  
Dedication: To Kevin Smith - You will be missed  
  
Pictures that go with this story can be find at http://www.mehlaa.50megs.com/ares/minitempeleng.htm  
  
******************************************************  
  
~*~ It's my life... isn't it??? ~*~  
  
"Its my life" from Bon Jovi thunders out of the boxes of my computer. I am singing along loudly while I am vacuuming the apartment. Just a little longer to give my ferret a chance to play with the vacuumed. I turn of the vacuumed when the last sentence of the song starts… "It's my life!!!" I sing along loudly. The familiar blue/white flash lights up my living room and I hear applause. "Very nice." I hear Ares say. "but shouldn't you work on my treasure chest?" He looks at me. "That is done already." I point to the mantel. On the temple is the result of hours painting, glittering and working. But it is done. Ares approves.   
  
"I thought you had to go to your grandmother for the glitter glue." He says. "When I was looking in my hobby supplies I saw I had some too." Is my answer to him. I point at the little bits of silver and red on the golden matches. Ares looks into the little box some more. "And what are you going to do now?" he asks. "I am going to fold my laundry and do some shopping." I answer. He looks disappointed. "Well, no one else does it for me." Is my apology. "But I will show your treasure chest at to the members of the email group." I add quickly. "Ohh… good!" He looks at the little box one more time and disappears the same way he appeared   
  
"Men…" I think while I shake my head… It doesn't matter if they are born in the 20th century or if they are over 5000 years old… they are inpatient. I grab my webcam to make a picture of the treasure chest to sent to the group. So… that's done too. Now it is back to the housework.  


	4. Who's the boss?

Disclaimer: "My" Ares is based on how Kevin Smith played him in the Xena and Hercules series.   
  
Dedication: To Kevin Smith - You will be missed  
  
Pictures that go with this story can be find at http://www.mehlaa.50megs.com/ares/minitempeleng.htm  
  
******************************************************  
  
~*~ Who's the boss? ~*~   
  
"Where were you???" I hear a mans voice in my living room when I enter my apartment. Jared dashes happily towards the man. "My guard dog" I think… In the middle of the room Ares looks at me with a strict look on his face. "You are away a lot." I explain about my mothers computer and computer viruses, but he is not interested. "What about me?" he says "Am I not important?" How am I going to answer that? "I finished the columns of the temple this week." I say, so I don't have to answer his question and I point towards the temple.  
  
Ares looks at my sculpting. "But it is still white?" he says. I just sigh. "Tomorrow I will get the Granit Stone. I will make sure that on Saturday I will make the temple gray. A smile appears around Ares' lips. "Just make sure you don't get home this late again." He says. I watch him in shock and mumbles "You are not my father." Of cause Ares did hear. "No, I know. But you are my temple builder so I do have a say in your life." I am surprised and when a look at Ares I can see he is not joking. "Now you just need to sent some pictures to the ladies of the email group…. And than it is time for bed." Before I can answer him, Ares disappears. 


	5. Gray Goo

Disclaimer: "My" Ares is based on how Kevin Smith played him in the Xena and Hercules series.   
  
Dedication: To Kevin Smith - You will be missed  
  
Pictures that go with this story can be find at http://www.mehlaa.50megs.com/ares/minitempeleng.htm  
  
******************************************************  
  
~*~ Gray goo ~*~   
  
I look down on my work and I feel good about myself. I just put a second layer of Granit Stone on the temple. And it looks good… even if I do say so myself. My hands are covered in Granit Stone but that doesn't spoil the moment. At that moment my room is lit up and Ares appears next to me.   
  
First he looks at the temple and then he looks at me. "You are all covered in gray goo." It is all he says and that irritates me. "I worked long at this," I snap at him, pointing at the temple. "and this is all you can say?" That is when I notice the grin on his face. "If you weren't my only temple builder in this century I would have to punish you for the tone you use to talk to me. But who is going to finish building my temple then?" While Ares is talking I can still see the same grin. Do it your self I want to say but in time I bite my tongh.   
  
Ares looks at me again. "Still I have to say you are all covered in gray goo. Your hands, it is even on your cheek." As in a reflex I toughs my cheek. "DON'T!!!!" growls Ares. But it is to late. I put even more Granit Stone on my face now. "Look at what you did." A mirror appears in his hand and he makes me look in it. My right cheek is all gray. "You should just listen to me." Ares sounds cross. "The people in this century are so stubborn, they think they don't need gods." he growls and then he disappears. What about me??? I have a date with some warm water to make me look a little bit more human again. 


	6. Christmas Swap

Disclaimer: "My" Ares is based on how Kevin Smith played him in the Xena and Hercules series.   
  
Dedication: To Kevin Smith - You will be missed  
  
Pictures that go with this story can be find at http://www.mehlaa.50megs.com/ares/minitempeleng.htm  
  
******************************************************  
  
~*~ Christmas Swap ~*~  
  
I turned on the music nice and loud… my hands are doing the work faster then I imagined. I am feeling good about the work. "What are you doing this time?" I hear a deep mans voice next to me. When I look I can only see Jared. "Did you say something, sweetie?" I say to the big black dog next to me. At that moment I see the blue/white flash witch I was expecting. Ares grins. "Sweetie??? Sound good!!!" I just sigh.   
  
"Well, are you going to answer?" Ares sounds impatient. "I am making a Christmas swap." I answer. "A what???" he says. I look at him and say "A swap. That is when you make something for somebody in the email group and that somebody makes something for me. We swap." Ares nods. "That is a good idea. And what am I going to get?" he says. "You??? No... not you... ME!" I say. Ares' stare becomes dark. "It is going to be for my temple... Right!!!!" he sounds threatening, but I decide to explain. "No," I say "it is a Christmas swap. You do know what Christmas is, right?" "Ofcouse I know that." Snaps Ares. "I am already alive for over 5000 year… I do know that you celebrate the birth of an other God then." I see he is not getting happier. "You do understand that the things that are going to be made are going to be miniature Christmas decorations and that I can't put those in your temple. It is for my big dollhouse." I point at the big house in my hobby room that is almost all build.  
  
A ball of fire forms in Ares hand as he looks at the wooden house. "NO!!!!" I yell. He just glares at me and doesn't say an other word. "I think he took that rather well." I say to the dobie next to me "Now I just have to tell him that his temple needs to make room for the Christmas tree." I sigh… how I am going to explain that one I don't know jet. But first I have to finish the swap for Ria. 


	7. Throne

Disclaimer: "My" Ares is based on how Kevin Smith played him in the Xena and Hercules series.   
  
Dedication: To Kevin Smith - You will be missed  
  
Pictures that go with this story can be find at http://www.mehlaa.50megs.com/ares/minitempeleng.htm  
  
******************************************************  
  
~*~ Throne ~*~   
  
I sit down and take a deep breath…I get the clay and I visualize how I want the throne to look. I didn't see Ares for a while but I am not surprised when I see the blue/white flash next to me. "So…" I hear next to me "is the Christmas nonsense out of your system?" Ares looks at my hands. "What is that going to be??? This is going to be for my temple!!!" It sounds threatening. "Yes," is my answer for him "I started on your throne." I hold the piece of clay up so he can look at it. Ares looks. "Hmmmm…" is all I hear next to me."I will also put the gray granit stone on it when it is dry. That will make it look like it is made from stone." Is my explanation. I look Ares in the face. It is hard to read his face. He grins … "Good idea. I knew you would come to your senses and start working for me again and forget that other God."He turns to look at the temple and he sees the colorful Chrismascard on it. He takes one with a little doggie on it. "Christmas… nonsense!!!" He growls and then he disappears. 


	8. More Christmas

Disclaimer: "My" Ares is based on how Kevin Smith played him in the Xena and Hercules series.   
  
Dedication: To Kevin Smith - You will be missed  
  
Pictures that go with this story can be find at http://www.mehlaa.50megs.com/ares/minitempeleng.htm  
  
******************************************************  
  
~*~ More Christmas ~*~    
  
"YES!!!!" I think when I open the letterbox… There is a big envelope in it. I can hardly wait until I am inside. I throw my coat in the closet and I walk into the living room. "What is the fuss about." It is Ares' voice. "The swap is here." I say in the direction I think he should be. I can't see him jet. Just when I want to open the envelope it disappears from my hand. "HAY… don't do that!!!" I say. Finally the room is lit by the blue/white flash. There stands Ares with my envelope in his hand. "do you want it back?" he asks. "Yes... please." I whisper. "Well…" he starts slowly. "And what is in it for me?" While he talks he opens the envelope. Ares shakes the contents on his hand. He shakes his head whit a growl. "Christmasnonsence!!!" he says.   
  
"Are you going to answer me already? What are you going to give me if I give you this swap?" I look at the little things in his hand… I just can't wait to hold them and look at them. "I will make you an altar tomorrow, one who goes with your throne." I promise. He looks at the Christmas miniatures and shakes his head in aprovement. "Put out your hand." Ares says. First a little red pillow with a picture of holy appears in my hand. And then a green Christmaspillow. I look at Ares… "There was more?" He grins… A little paper bag with a snowscape on it appears. There is a little snowman in it. "Ahhhh…" I say… "so cute." "Cute???" Ares asks while shaking his head. Then a little wreath you can hang on the ceiling appears, there are little golden candles on it and little red bells are hanging from it. I love it all. Than a little red tablecloth appears and a candy cane made from clay.   
  
"I am going to mail Ria right away." I say. "As long as you don't forget my altar." Says Ares. "No, of cause I won't forget." I smile at the god, I am in a good mood. Swapping gives me a festive feeling… and Ares' opinion about Christmas is not going to change that. I can hear "Christmas... Nonsense" behind me, but I am not listening anymore. 


	9. That Actor

Disclaimer: "My" Ares is based on how Kevin Smith played him in the Xena and Hercules series.   
  
Dedication: To Kevin Smith - You will be missed  
  
Pictures that go with this story can be find at http://www.mehlaa.50megs.com/ares/minitempeleng.htm  
  
******************************************************  
  
~*~ That Actor ~*~   
  
I connected the video to the computer… I am staring at the little window, I want to click the capture button in time. I am looking at the Hercules episode, I am concentrated to make sure that the screenshot I make are nice looking."You were going to work on my altar!!!!" It is Ares. "I just leave you for a few hours and you are doing something else again." He is standing behind me and he looks at the monitor. "I already worked on your altar!!" I say. "It is there on the table, but it will take some time before I can work on it some more. Clay doesn't dry that fast." Ares is looking interested at the images on the computer… "Ohhh… that is that Australian blacksmith." I look at him and say "Kevin Smith and he is from New Zealand." Ares grins… "Yes, that is what I said" At that moment a life-size mirror appears and Ares looks at himself. "Why are you looking at an actor when the real Ares is standing right behind you?" I pause the video and turn towards him. "It is true…" Ares continues "I am a real god, much taller and more handsome…. Stronger and more powerful." He keeps looking at himself while he is talking. "I do agree that that Smith looks a lot like me… but still…" you can hear pride in Ares' voice."You have to be grateful towards Kevin Smith, because of him more people are thinking about you." I say. "ME????? Be grateful??? Who do you think made it happen that he got that part?" Roars Ares. This is the perfect chance… and I can't help it... I have to say it "the casting director?" I ask him sweetly and than I start laughing. Just the expression on Ares' face was worth it… his expression is a cross between surprise and anger. In a big flame Ares and the mirror disappear. "Oh well…"I think "he will come around again!" Still giggling I return to making screenshots. 


	10. Christmas nonsense

Disclaimer: "My" Ares is based on how Kevin Smith played him in the Xena and Hercules series.   
  
Dedication: To Kevin Smith - You will be missed  
  
Pictures that go with this story can be find at http://www.mehlaa.50megs.com/ares/minitempeleng.htm  
  
******************************************************  
  
~*~ Christmas nonsense ~*~   
  
I finally got out al boxes of Christmas decorations. The Christmas CD's are laying on the table, I am putting one in the CDplayer right away. I really am in the mood. I get the Christmas tree out of the box and then I notice that I first have to move Ares' temple. Where to put it…. Hmmmm… Yes… I know. I pick up the temple softly so that the horses, the treasure chest and the apples from Truus won't fall out. Jared looks at me with surprise in his eyes. His big black head a little tilted. "I am just putting the temple in my bedroom." I explain to my Doberman who is in the way.  
  
The decorations are getting along nicely when the blue/white flash lights up the room "WHERE IS MY TEMPLE!!!!!!" Shouts Ares. I almost fall from the chair I am standing on. "it's… it's…. innn...nnnn... the bedroom…." I stammer. I get from the chair and turn around. Ares' face tells me that he is not very happy. "Look…" I lead the way to the bedroom that is when I start to think that it might not have been a good idea to put the temple there.   
  
When we enter my bedroom, Jared jumps of the bed to greet Ares. I point at the temple standing on the closet with my toilet things "But this way only you can see it… and no one else." Ares grumbles. "Sure, that is true… but your throne is on the TV." I say. "And I already made it gray with Granit Stone, so it is all finished." I hope that this announcement will save my Christmas tree.   
  
Back in the living room Ares throws a angry look at the Christmas tree and a fireball starts to form in his hand. "Look," I say "There is your throne, don't you think it looks good?" I become relieved when I see that the fireball is disappearing. And that a little smile is forming on Ares' face. Then he disappears, the only thing I can still hear is him saying: "She and her Christmas nonsense…" I smile and with a sigh of relieve I start decorating the living room again and singing along with the Christmas carols. 


	11. Let me sleep

Disclaimer: "My" Ares is based on how Kevin Smith played him in the Xena and Hercules series.   
  
Dedication: To Kevin Smith - You will be missed  
  
Pictures that go with this story can be find at http://www.mehlaa.50megs.com/ares/minitempeleng.htm  
  
******************************************************  
  
~*~ Let me sleep ~*~  
  
A strange glow appears in my bedroom… Still sleepy I open my eyes. My eyes need a second to get used to the strange light… it is Ares. "Ohhh… did I wake you?" he says quasi apologetic. "Yes." I growl. Waking Kitty isn't a smart thing to do, not even if you are a wargod. "What are you doing here?" I mumble. I yawn and stretch my body. Amused Ares is watching me. "I came by to see if you worked on my temple some more." "AT NIGHT????" I ask in disbelieve. "I come and watch often. It isn't my fault you put the temple in your bedroom. It was YOU who wanted a Christmas tree!" his answer sound more like an accusation then an apology.  
  
"But now you are awake…" Ares sits down on the bed. "we might make some plans for the temple." I try to look at the alarm clock "At 1 am? Are you crazy!" I snap. I am not very patient when I just woke up. "Temper... Temper." Ares looks at me in shock. "You are my temple builder 24 hours a day, you know." "I can't build any temples if I don't get enough sleep." I say. But Ares isn't listening, he starts telling me about the plans he has for the temple. I try to listen… really I am trying. But very slowly my eyes start to close. His talking has the same effect as a bedtime story. I don't hear a word, just the sound of the dark voice next to me.   
  
"YOU AREN'T LISTENING!!!!" Ares says loudly. Shocked I sit up in bed. "You mortals really use to much time to sleep." he continues. "Please, just let me sleep. I promise I'll be all ears in the new year." I am prepared to promise him almost anything at this moment, if he just let me sleep. "Well... Okay," he says "but on January 1st I will return to make a list of new years resolutions with you." "That is fine." I mumble. "Good night, Ares." I am asleep already. 


	12. New Years resolutions

Disclaimer: "My" Ares is based on how Kevin Smith played him in the Xena and Hercules series.   
  
Dedication: To Kevin Smith - You will be missed  
  
Pictures that go with this story can be find at http://www.mehlaa.50megs.com/ares/minitempeleng.htm  
  
******************************************************  
  
~*~ New Years resolutions ~*~   
  
I am talking with my mother when Ares appears in the middle of her living room. In his right hand a quill and in his left hand a scroll. His face predicts 7 years bad weather. "What kept you??? It is already January 2nd, and you hardly haven't been home. You would be all ear in the new year!!!!" Ares scolds. "I started the list without you." Ares hands me the scroll. "But I can't read that." I tell him. "It is all in Greek." Ares waves his hand over the scroll and before my eyes the text changes from Greek to Dutch.  
  
"What can't you read?" my mother asks. "The scroll Ares just handed me. But he fixed it for me." I answer her if it is a very normal thing. "Ares?" asks my mom, she looks at me puzzled. "Don't you see him? He is right there in the middle of the room." I tell her. My mom looks at me funny. "Right there!!!" I point at the big god in the middle of the room. Ares stars laughing. "There is nobody else here, just you, me and Stefan." My mother says. Ares walks over to my mom and waves his hand in front of her face. "She can't see me." He says. "Mortals can only see me if I want them to see me." I look at him and say "But than my mother and brother will think I am crazy and talking to myself." Ares points to the scroll "It isn't important what other people think. It is important that you are going to do what is on the scroll."   
  
I read the scroll…  
1. Something to elevate the throne.  
2. Swords   
3. Shields  
4. Light/fire  
5. Bags of gold  
6. Statue  
7. Crossbows  
I am reading it out loud. My mom and little bro are still looking at me as if I am crazy. They don't see the scroll. "And this is just the beginning of the plans I have." Ares announces. "But we will talk about that when you are home." He takes back the scroll and leaves.   
  
"He was really here." I mumble. My mother and brother are looking at me in disbelieve. I sigh. "Great, now they think I am crazy." Goes through my head. 


	13. Mail for Ares

Disclaimer: "My" Ares is based on how Kevin Smith played him in the Xena and Hercules series.   
  
Dedication: To Kevin Smith - You will be missed  
  
Pictures that go with this story can be find at http://www.mehlaa.50megs.com/ares/minitempeleng.htm  
  
******************************************************  
  
~*~ Mail for Ares ~*~  
  
"Ares??? Ares??? Are you there???" I am standing with an envelope in the middle of the living room. While I am calling him I start opening the envelope. The blue/white flash I was waiting for appeared. "You called, my lady?" Ares says in a mocking way as he takes bow for me. "Yes I called. Joke sent you 10 swords" I open my hand and show him the little swords. Right away they disappear.  
  
 "hmmm..." is the sound that comes from the big god next to me. "Those are foils." he tells me. "Foils?" I ask. "Yes, foils. I never used them myself, to fragile, but I took enough of them from opponents." Pride sounds through his voice.   
  
"And what did you do with those foils?" I am really interested in his answer. A little sparkle appears in his dark eyes. "I put them on display in my temples so everybody could see how much power I posses." I nod, "so you are happy with them?" I ask him cautiously. "A sacrifice of 10 foils is a really good start." Ares answers. "Joke made this sacrifice, didn't she?" I nod. "Good, then I will go over and show her how grateful a Greek god can be." He disappears. 


	14. Unexpected

Disclaimer: "My" Ares is based on how Kevin Smith played him in the Xena and Hercules series.   
  
Dedication: To Kevin Smith - You will be missed  
  
Pictures that go with this story can be find at http://www.mehlaa.50megs.com/ares/minitempeleng.htm  
  
******************************************************  
  
~*~ Unexpected ~*~   
  
I open the door to my apartment. I know that Jared is right behind the door to greet me. As soon as I open the door the big black dog dances towards me. "Hi, little guy." I say "did you behave like a good lil' boy?" Of course I know he has been a good boy and that he won't answer me, but I love saying it and Jared loves hearing it. But today my I am amazed to hear my question being answered. "Of course I have been a good boy. I am always a good boy." Ares looks at me from the living room with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Ares, is something wrong?" I ask. "No, not really, I just came by to look at the foils." Says the god in my living room. "They look good." I see that he is holding the 10 small foils in his hand. Those things are so small, I hope he is careful.   
  
He turns back to the temple. "What are those?" he asks. I watch his opened hand in front of me. In it are 5 plastic sticks. "Those are little sticks. I want to make from the bottom part spears. And from the top part golden ornaments for in the treasure chest." I explain. While I am talking, I am watching Ares to see what he is thinking about my idea. He makes an approving growl. "I return soon to see how they turned out." He puts back the brightly colored sticks. He glances at the temple one last time, and turns back to me again. "Don't forget to make a pedestal for the throne?" he says, then he disappears. 


	15. Ares helps

Disclaimer: "My" Ares is based on how Kevin Smith played him in the Xena and Hercules series.   
  
Dedication: To Kevin Smith - You will be missed  
  
Pictures that go with this story can be find at http://www.mehlaa.50megs.com/ares/minitempeleng.htm  
  
******************************************************  
  
~*~ Ares Helps ~*~   
  
I read the list of tips again. Saw.... hmmm.... styropor cutter... could try that... stanley knife.... or maybe the little kitchen knife with the heated blade. I look at the saw I own. Well... that is kind of big for small work like this. I decide to cut the lilies from the sticks with a heated blade of a knife. I get a candle and some matches.   
  
"What are you doing?" Ares says. I turn around with the knife in my had. "He... Careful!" Ares says. "You are exactly the person I need," I tell him. Ares grins "I always like to hear that. What can I do for you?" I look at him and say, "remember that a little while ago you were so angry a fireball appeared in your hand?" While I am speaking I move my hand like he did then. Of course in my hand no fireball appears. "You want me to get angry?" Ares asks. "No, you don't have to become angry, just a fireball will do." Ares moves his hand and a fireball appears. He stretches his hand out to me. I put the blade of the knife in the fireball and then cut the lily . And again... in a few seconds all the lilies are cut from the sticks.  
 "Perfect, thanks, you are a sweetheart." I thank Ares. "Do you see the letter on the table?" I continue. Ares picks up the open envelope. "A spear!!!" He says. I nod. "Truus sent you that spear." Ares grins "Is that the same Truus who sent me the apples?" he asks. "Yep, one and the same." I answer him. I can see that that satisfies him. "Two offerings from one and the same mortal, that is a good sign." mumbles Ares before he disappears. 


	16. Spike

Disclaimer: "My" Ares is based on how Kevin Smith played him in the Xena and Hercules series.   
  
Dedication: To Kevin Smith - You will be missed  
  
Pictures that go with this story can be find at http://www.mehlaa.50megs.com/ares/minitempeleng.htm  
  
******************************************************  
  
~*~ Spike ~*~  
  
"No... NO... NO!!!" Ares voice roles like thunder through the room. "I allow just a few things and before I know it there is no work being done on my temple." He sounds angry. "What is this?" He taps with his finger on the face on my monitor. "I am trying to find a good online photo book for the Dollhouse e-mail group," I start explaining. "So I can show them all the things I am making for your temple." I decide not to tell him that all the members of the group will be able to use the photo book. "It has to be easy and lots of pictures should be able to fit in." Ares is still looking mad. "I am not satisfied with this explanation. This doesn't explain why you have pictures of that man on your computer. Who is he???" He looks with anger in his eyes at the pictures of the blond actor. "James Marsters." I whisper.  
  
"A side and pictures of that Smith guy... Okay! He portrays me. Al the time you spent on that dollhouse group... Okay! From them I have already gotten some offerings. That whole the Site Fights thing... Even that's okay! The more people know that I, Ares, God of War, am not a fairytale figure, the more power I get. BUT THIS... this Marsters person... this is unforgivable." Ares looks at me for effect. I get the impulse to applaud, what a performance. He should have played himself on TV.  
  
"What makes this Marsters so important that he needs his own photo book?" Ares sounds like a spoiled child who has to share his toy. I just can't help myself... I start to laugh. "WHAT!!!!" Ares got even more angry. "What is so funny?" The way his voice sounds scares me. "Nothing," I mumble. "Stop laughing right now and answer my question."  
  
I take a deep breath. "He is an actor, but he plays a bad guy!" I answer. "He bites people... He plays a vampire." I hope this will make it a little better. "You are making a photo album for a follower of Bacchus?" I am surprised, when I think about it I can see the similarities between Bacchae and Vampires. "Well, but James Marsters is an actor, not a real vampire." Ares watches the monitor and reads what it says with the pictures. "Spike," he mocks. "That's a dogs name." And he disappears.   
  
Again I have to laugh. If I didn't know better I would think he is jealous. "I am not jealous!" I hear his voice. I just shake my head. "Spoiled little brat," I mumble. "I heard that!" I hear Ares voice in my mind.  


	17. I can't make up my mind

Disclaimer: "My" Ares is based on how Kevin Smith played him in the Xena and Hercules series.   
  
Dedication: To Kevin Smith - You will be missed  
  
Pictures that go with this story can be find at http://www.mehlaa.50megs.com/ares/minitempeleng.htm  
  
******************************************************  
  
~*~ I can't make up my mind ~*~  
  
"What are you doing now?" Ares appeared behind me. "This is already the 3rd time in an hour you are taking everything out of the temple." I have the thrown in my hand, it has finally gotten its platform. "I am trying to find the perfect way to put everything. I thought it was time to decide on where everything goes." I explain. Ares nods in agreement. "That is a good idea," he says while he takes the thrown from me.   
  
The thrown looks really small in his big hands. Ares looks at it from all angles. He nods. I presume this means he likes it. "What do you think... should I hang the spear above the thrown or should I put in a corner?" I ask Ares. He puts the thrown in the middle of the temple against the back wall. That was the place I planned it too. I am holding the spear Truus sent above the thrown against the wall. "Like this... tilted?" I ask. Ares nods and says: "Looks good to me."   
  
He looks at the table and the little things still standing there. I get the two standing torches I made from plastic ballpoint pens and put them at either side of the thrown. "Like that... I think. What do you say?" I look at Ares. "Hmmm..." is his reaction. Then I get the treasure chest and I put it to the left of the thrown, I put the altar in front of it with the basked of apples on it. "And the horses?" Ares asks. "They are not dry jet. The two I already had I gave a coat of gloss, and Loek brought you two new ones today." I point at the two horses on their hind legs, I painted them gold and they are drying now. "Very nice... I just love offerings!" Ares sounds happily surprised. "At first I wasn't that happy that you were helping Loek with his site... but if it gets me horses I can't object." he adds. I am speechless again... I usually have no problems talking... but Ares always manages to say things I don't have a reply for. "I just don't know how I am going to sit the other weapons down, or maybe hang them on the wall... but I will figure that out later." I say in attempt to change the subject.  
  
"I trust you." Ares says before he disappears. Now I am really speechless. Could this be a kind of thank you... or am I just imagining it? 


	18. the Marriage

Disclaimer: "My" Ares is based on how Kevin Smith played him in the Xena and Hercules series.   
  
Dedication: To Kevin Smith - You will be missed  
  
Pictures that go with this story can be find at http://www.mehlaa.50megs.com/ares/minitempeleng.htm  
  
******************************************************  
  
~*~ The Marriage ~*~  
  
I install myself on the couch. The TV is on. With little stitches I sow little pieces of cloth into bags. Seven bags is the total. It is not going to fast because I am watching the TV with interest. I pull my legs on the couch and I am enjoying my relaxing and quiet Saturday. Jared puts his head with a big sigh on my lap.  
  
Next to me on the couch Ares appears. "What's that?" he says. "I am making bags of gold for your temple," I answer. He looks at my hands who are moving very slow. "No," he says. "Not that. That?" I see he is pointing at the TV. "It's a TV," I answer with a big grin on my face. "Comedian," Ares growls. He looks at the images of thousands of people waving at the young bride and groom. "That! Those images are distracting you!" he sound angry. I start laughing. "It is a marriage," I start. "I can see that!" Ares impatiently interrupts me. "It is our Crown prince," I keep talking. "I want to look at it for a few moments."   
"A few moments?" Ares grumbles. "A few moments? You are watching it the whole time. This way those bags never get finished." I look at Ares, his eyes are looking stern. I smile at him sweetly. "The bags of gold will be ready to be put with the rest of the offerings at the end of this day, I promise."   
  
I expected Ares to disappear right away, but he doesn't. He sits and looks at the Golden Carriage. Do you think he is romantic at heart? Or... is it the gold that interests him? 


	19. Not jet satisfied

Disclaimer: "My" Ares is based on how Kevin Smith played him in the Xena and Hercules series.   
  
Dedication: To Kevin Smith - You will be missed  
  
Pictures that go with this story can be find at http://www.mehlaa.50megs.com/ares/minitempeleng.htm  
  
******************************************************  
  
~*~ Not jet satisfied ~*~  
  
I move the pottery urns from left to right. Should I put the big urns next to the thrown... or the small ones. I am also moving the bags of gold and the treasure chest around. "No," I sigh. "What is wrong?" I hear the well known dark voice next to me. I turn to look at Ares. "I am not satisfied," I grumble and put my hands on my hips. Ares looks surprised. "Not?" he asks. I start to laugh, my grumbling just now sounded just like Ares grumbling. "Why are you laughing?" he even looks more surprised. "Sorry," I giggle. "Just now I heard your influence in my grumbling." Ares look at me. "And that is to laugh about?" he hisses. "You should be grateful I take the time to influence you."  
"I am," I flatter the god and I see it works. "Thank the gods for his ego," I think.  
  
I turn back to the temple. "And still I am missing something, the offerings are standing around the temple, its a mess," I say. Ares looks at the offerings. They start floating on their own from one place to an other. "No," I say. "That's not it either."  
"Like this?" Ares says, again the miniatures move. While they are moving I see that one offering is floating higher than the other. "That's it! I like it just like that."  
"What's it?" Ares says. "Everything is floating!"   
"Yes, that is what I mean," I say. "I just have to make sure not everything is on the floor. I am going to make a platform at both sides of the temple!" I am getting all enthusiastic.   
  
The mini offerings are landing safely back on the floor of the temple. "Thanks, Ares!" I say and give him a kiss on his cheek. Than I walk to the basement to get some wood, leaving Ares speechless. 


	20. February 16th, 2002

Disclaimer: "My" Ares is based on how Kevin Smith played him in the Xena and Hercules series.   
  
Dedication: To Kevin Smith - You will be missed  
  
Pictures that go with this story can be find at http://www.mehlaa.50megs.com/ares/minitempeleng.htm  
  
******************************************************  
  
~*~ February 16th, 2002 ~*~  
  
Before me on the table sits the temple and my paints. The lines of the pictures are already on the walls. I don't see them. Tears are rolling down my cheeks. I feel a pain in my heart. I am so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I don't notice Ares appearing next to me.  
  
"You are crying," I hear him say. His voice startles me. "Yes," I sniffle. "Kevin Smith died." Ares looks at me. "I know," he says. It is the first time he isn't getting angry hearing the actors name.   
  
"I was always interested in Greek Mythology," I start. "But if I hadn't seen Kevin as Ares I probably would never have started a temple for you." Tears make my face wet while I am speaking. "I also know that," Ares says. "My uncle, Hades, is a just god. He'll make sure that Kevin Smith will get his reward."   
  
I want to thank Ares but he already disappeared. Again I am alone with my thoughts. I put the temple and paints away without painting at all. I get behind my computer, first I want to change and add things on my Ares site.  
  
Kevin Smith - You will be missed. 


	21. Mom meets Ares

Disclaimer: "My" Ares is based on how Kevin Smith played him in the Xena and Hercules series.   
  
Dedication: To Kevin Smith - You will be missed  
  
Pictures that go with this story can be find at http://www.mehlaa.50megs.com/ares/minitempeleng.htm  
  
******************************************************  
  
~*~ Mom meets Ares ~*~  
  
"Okay... That's it!" The room is filled with Ares' thundering voice. "I have been patient. I wanted to wait until you were alone. This place is like a Inn." All the time Ares is grumbling I am watching my mothers face. She is standing in shock, looking at the tall god. I am amazed. "She can see you." I tell Ares. First he looks at my mom then he looks at me. "So? I can do what I want!" he growls. "And now I want to look at my offerings!"   
  
He turns around to look at all the thing that are standing on top of my cabinet. A little copper bowl with tiny stones in it caught his eye. He picks up the bowl and shows it to me. "Oh," I say. "Nel gave that to you. Pretty eh?" I notice that his mood is improving. "Hmmmm," he says. Then he looks at the treasure chest and the new jewels that lay in it. "Truus sent those for you," I say. Ares nods his head. "I also started at the wall paintings," I continue. "That's nice," is his only answer.  
  
My mom still hasn't spoken a word. Ares grins. "Not very talkative that mother of yours?" I watch my mom. "You didn't put a spell on her, did you?" I ask Ares. "No," he says quasi insulted. "I would never do something like that! Why?" He takes a step closer to my mom. "Well," I start. "Usually she isn't that quiet." He starts laughing. "Women react to me like that often." He disappears before I can say a thing.  
  
"Maybe it is better if you sit down for a second, mom!" I say. "He isn't always in a bad mood like this." I try excuse Ares' behavior. "He is kind of full of himself, isn't he?" My mother says. Silently I shake my head. "I did hear that!!!!" Ares' voice rolls around the room. "I suspected he wasn't quite gone jet," I tell my mom. Quietly my mother shakes her heat and returns to her fimo. 


	22. Stefan helps

Disclaimer: "My" Ares is based on how Kevin Smith played him in the Xena and Hercules series.   
  
Dedication: To Kevin Smith - You will be missed  
  
Pictures that go with this story can be find at http://www.mehlaa.50megs.com/ares/minitempeleng.htm  
  
******************************************************  
  
~*~ Stefan Helps ~*~  
  
"Are you ready?" I ask my brother. "Yes," Stefan says. He holds a small drill in his hands. I painted little white spots on the wall and floor of the temple. Stefan turns the small electric drill on.  
  
"STOP!!!!" Ares voice thunders. Stefan almost drops the drill with freight. "What is this? You let this boy put holes in my temple! Are you completely mad!" I look at Ares... and Ares looks at Stefan. "Quit that!" I say while moving between Ares and Stefan. "You are scaring him! He only wants to help."  
"Help? You are calling that help," he points at the little hole in the floor of the temple. "Yes," I reply. "Help! You won't see the holes when I am done. The torches and the fire bowl will stand on them. The holes are to threat the electric wire from the lights through." I am still standing between Ares and my brother. Ares turns to Stefan. "Make sure you are careful."  
"Of course." answers Stefan softly.  
  
"And you," Ares turns to me "You should be more careful too! I am still a god and you are just a mortal." While speaking I notice the grin on his face. He disappears.  
  
"Is Ares angry with you now?" Stefan asks. "It isn't that bad," I say, thinking about the grin. Then Stefan can drill the next hole. 


	23. the Fair

Disclaimer: "My" Ares is based on how Kevin Smith played him in the Xena and Hercules series.   
  
Dedication: To Kevin Smith - You will be missed  
  
Pictures that go with this story can be find at http://www.mehlaa.50megs.com/ares/minitempeleng.htm  
  
******************************************************  
  
~*~ The Fair ~*~  
  
It was a long and tiring day at the fair, so I light a piece of incense in Ares temple. "You think it is enough to light a little bit of incense once in a while?" I hear a threatening voice behind me. I get startled. I didn't hear from Ares in a while. I turn around and I see Ares' stern face. "I was busy." I mumble, "but I thought about you today." I think about all the nice things I bought on the dollhouse fair and they are almost all for Ares' temple. "I know," Ares growls, "I kept an eye on you." Once in a while I did have the feeling that I hadn't been alone. "Why didn't you show yourself before?" I ask, but I am not giving him a chance to answer. "I don't have to call you all the time!"   
  
I turn around and start unpacking my bag. Soon al my treasures are on the table. The miniature sword, my biggest find, disappears of the table. An approving growl I hear behind me. Then also the axes disappear. "Very nice!" Ares says, "This is more like it." Ares looks at the mini weapons from al sides. I look at him and for a second he looks like a little boy, but he knows I am watching and the weapons reappear on the table. I point at the big ax and the bronze colored urn. "My mom gave me those for my birthday." Ares nods. "That is the way it is supposed to be, your birthday presents should be mine." I pretend not to hear him.  
  
Ares picks up a marble bowl, "and this?"   
"Heidi gave it to me, it is for putting offerings in." His eyes are again drawn to the miniature weapons. And then without an other word he disappears again. 


	24. Fire and Electricity

Disclaimer: "My" Ares is based on how Kevin Smith played him in the Xena and Hercules series.   
  
Dedication: To Kevin Smith - You will be missed  
  
Pictures that go with this story can be find at http://www.mehlaa.50megs.com/ares/minitempeleng.htm  
  
******************************************************  
  
~*~ Fire and Electricity ~*~  
  
"Finally!" I say to nobody in particular. That was a hard job... but all electrical wires are connected properly and all the lights work. The only thing left is to shrink the foil and the wires are ready for use. I light a match and... "STOP!!!!" at that moment the match disappears from my hand. I sit on the floor and Ares towers above me with eyes like fire. "What are you doing???" Ares voice rolls like thunder through the room. "Do you want to burn it all???" I look at Ares and snap: "No... of course not. I have never done anything to harm the temple! You have to trust me more." Ares expression is one of confusion and anger.  
  
"I just want to make sure that the electrical wires don't fall apart right away." I say without paying anymore attention to Ares. Again I pick up the box of matches, this time the whole box disappears. I turn around quickly and glare at Ares. "You better let me do that," Ares says. The top of his index finger starts to glow. "What am I supposed to shrink?" Without talking I point at the lil' pieces of green foil. One after an other they shrink due to the warmth of Ares' finger. "Thanks," I mumble. I am still a little bit irritated that he didn't trust me with a match near his temple.  
  
"Is there anyway you can look even more angry?" Ares asks. "You have to be grateful you know, I just helped you. And I don't go around helping a lot of people." His eyes tell me he is mocking me. I sigh and look him straight in the eyes. "Thanks for helping me." He laughs and disappears.   
I put the temple back and start putting everything back where it is supposed to be. I put the axes on the wall and I fill the marble bowl and put it on its place. I turn on the lights and stand back to admire my work. I am satisfied with my work and for a second I have the feeling that Ares is too. 


	25. the Design

Disclaimer: "My" Ares is based on how Kevin Smith played him in the Xena and Hercules series.   
  
Dedication: To Kevin Smith - You will be missed  
  
Pictures that go with this story can be find at http://www.mehlaa.50megs.com/ares/minitempeleng.htm  
  
******************************************************  
  
~*~ the Design ~*~  
  
"Darn!!!" I grumble. "I just wish I could draw just a lil' bit better." I hear the well known laughter behind me. "Talking to yourself? Isn't there anybody who wants to listen?" I turn around to glare into the smiling face of Ares. "Let me see." he says in a commanding tone and without waiting for my reply he takes the paper from my hands.  
  
For a second he is speechless... that's new. "What is this?" Ares asks with his head a little tilted to the side, he turns the paper around and around again. "It is a sketch of the triangle I want to make on the roof of the temple." I explain. "Yes, I recognize a triangle... but what is the rest?" Ares growls.  
  
I start to get annoyed, I know I am not very good at drawing, but you can see what it is... right? I grab the paper and start to point out the different things. "See," I start. "There in the middle on the rock you sit and at your feet the baby Cupid is playing." I look to check if he is seeing it too, he nods. "At the one side you see two kneeling soldiers and at the other side you can see a horse and a dog. This way I used the symbols the ancient Greeks used for you too." While talking I am pointing everything out. Interested Ares looks at the lines and circles.  
  
"It is a good idea... but if I was you, I would put explanations on it before putting it on the Internet or sending it to somebody." With a thundering laughter he disappears again. I look at my drawing again... hmmm... maybe I should add some explanation to the picture after scanning it, but I won't admit to Ares that I am listening to his suggestion... Arrogant jerk! 


	26. Ares and Ares

Disclaimer: "My" Ares is based on how Kevin Smith played him in the Xena and Hercules series.   
  
Dedication: To Kevin Smith - You will be missed  
  
Pictures that go with this story can be find at http://www.mehlaa.50megs.com/ares/minitempeleng.htm  
  
******************************************************  
  
~*~ Ares and... Ares ~*~  
  
Ares throne is on the floor. Happily my two, 8 week old ferrets are sniffing the weird object. Ares (my ferret) climbs on the throne like it was made for him. Xena (my other ferret) also wants to climb the throne. I smile while watching the two little animals play. Then... my living room is filled with a big blue flash. I don't look up, I am keeping an eye on the little ones. "You don't greet anymore?" Ares sounds irritated. I look up for a second and smile at the god. "What is that doing on my throne?" Ares points at the ferrets.  
  
Before my eyes Ares, the ferret, disappears in a tiny blue flash. I look at Ares, the god, and see that Ares, the ferret, is sitting on his hand. Xena, the ferret, is taking this opportunity to climb on the throne. She also disappears in a tiny blue flash. I get up to watch the hands of the god. He wiggles his thumbs and the little ferrets start jump right up to play. "At least they are brave." mumbles the god in black in front of me. "But of course that doesn't mean that they can sit on MY throne like that. I see that I have been to kind lately." The last comment is directed at me, but he isn't looking at me he is looking at his hands. There the two ferrets are still attacking the gods thumbs with lots of energy. "KIND?" I growl. "I haven't seen you in weeks!!!"   
  
"Because you are not seeing me doesn't mean that I am not here." Ares tone is suspiciously calm. He starts telling me about what I have been doing the last few weeks. "... all kinds of things except working on my temple." He concludes his story, it sounds a lot like a very boring sermon. I sigh, "okay, you were here."  
  
At that moment the two ferrets appear next to the throne again. "Make sure the temple looks like it should be again. And I want you to finish that doll you are making." This sounds like an command. He disappears without giving me the chance to say something. "He... kind???" I grumble while I am putting everything back in the temple.  


	27. Joke?

Disclaimer: "My" Ares is based on how Kevin Smith played him in the Xena and Hercules series.   
  
Dedication: To Kevin Smith - You will be missed  
  
Pictures that go with this story can be find at http://www.mehlaa.50megs.com/ares/minitempeleng.htm  
  
******************************************************  
  
~*~ Joke??? ~*~  
  
"I should have made a Norwegian god!!!" I mumble. "I wouldn't have this problem then!" I am not sure if I am meaning what I am saying... but after starting over 3 times with the right arm it is getting on my nerves. Why did I have to chose a god who wears clothes without sleeves and open vests. I sigh.   
  
"You don't mean that." I hear Ares say. "I do mean it... I should have chosen Thor or Balder. Tons of clothes... no visible muscles... Much easier." Ares appears and he is not smiling. His 7-days-bad-weather-face startles me.  
  
"You don't mean that!!!" Ares repeats, his eyes are shooting fire "No," I try to smile sweetly and not to let the fear sound trough in my voice. "I didn't mean a word of it, of course." I look Ares straight in the eye and give him my sweetest, most innocent smile. "Joke???" I try carefully. "Hmmm... not funny!!!" Ares says, he disappears.  
  
I sigh in relieve, I try to mold the arm in my hand some more. "And I also forgot the mold for the hands at my moms place." I growl at myself. Thank the Gods there is an other day tomorrow. I put the 1:12 Ares back in his plastic container and put it away. "So... I am not in the mood for any grumpy gods now."  
  
"I did hear that." Ares' voice sounds in my head. I shake my head, put the Buffy Musical in video machine and drop on the couch and tell myself again: "Tomorrow is an other day!" 


	28. Leather and more

~*~ Leather and more...~*~  
  
I am relaxing on the couch with my old leather coat on my lap.. I sing along with the music on my computer and cut the coat in pieces. It annoyed me for a while already that it was taking up so much space, and now I just took the scissors. This way I could keep the useful pieces and throw out the rest.  
  
Ares flashes in once in a while to nag to me about me working to much on the ghost house and to little on his temple and 1:12 doppelganger. The whiner.  
  
I put the first stack of leather in the empty room for Spike in the Ghost house. "This way it isn't in the way." I explain to Jared who wanders in to see what I am doing.  
  
"So..." I hear a thundering voice behind me. "Again working for that Vampire?" Ares sounds far from friendly. "That leather is your." I sigh. "For me?" Ares sounds like he isn't believing a word. "Yes!" I say while I walk back to the couch. "Just be happy I am working for you." Ares looks at me with a pulled up brow. "Happy? I have to be happy because you are cutting up your coat in a momentary flash of insanity!"  
  
I count to 3. "This leather is black!" I start like I am talking to a toddler. "Your cloths are made of??? Yes... black leather. So??? Yes... that leather is yours!" Oh dear... that man can really get on your nerves. "Just for me? A little bit much eh." I still can hear the disbelieve in his voice.   
  
I growl: "No, it is also for Spike." I look straight at the tall war god. "I. KNEW. IT!" He emphasizes every word with a step closer to the Ghost House. Then a fireball appears in his hand. "This is the end of it!"  
  
"Yes..." I yell a little bit louder then I intended to. "This is surely the end of it." I am standing right behind the enormous god who could destroy me with one thought, but I am really fed up with his nagging and threatening. "A part of that leather is for Spike, he wears a long black duster. I really can't help you don't wear enough clothes for a woman to wonder what goodies are under it."  
  
"Goodies?" A grin slithers over Ares' face. "I said the last part out loud too, eh?" I ask him needlessly. His grin grows bigger and the fireball disappears. "Goodies!" he says again before he disappears.  
  
I could hit myself over the head at this moment... Okay... with saying that I saved my ghost house from a fireball, but I also made sure that Ares' enormous ego grew even more. He is not going to let me forget this, I think. "Of course not..." I hear Ares' voice in my head. "Get out of my thoughts!" I say to the now invisible god "Goodies eh?" I hear one more time and then only the roaring of his laughter. I really hit myself over the head now. Where did I get myself into? 


End file.
